Street Rat
by tristanblack
Summary: what if life was different and Harry Potter was a no show
1. Chapter 1

What if Harry Potter never went to Hogwarts because he never got his letter because the Dursleys never keep him at the age of fifth teen months of age he was turned out on to the streets with the hope he would just perish. Now at fifth teen what would he be like?

Chapter 0ne Past and Present

A small group of kids slipped through the down town London streets the were dirty and smelt like they had been left to fester among the dead and dying and in truth they had. These were the lowest of the low in society even by street standards they were the rats they had no use or propose. Leading this rag tag group was a boy with messy hair and brilliant green eyes he had always been there showing others like him how to survive and live.

"clear" can a reedy voice of the first child as he peered around a corner to check an alley for the gang of thugs that' had sent them scurrying for safety three days ago. There was a collective sigh as the rest came in to the alley that was there home. The group spread out and bunked down for the night for hopefully they would not be disturbed.

A 1000 miles away in a great castle that over looked a dark forest and a great lake and nestled among the high lands of Scotland a secrete meeting was taking place in the headmasters office.

"Dumbledore what is these meeting about you said it was an emergency when you fire called" inquired Arthur Wesley as he sat holding his wife hand.

"has there been another raid?" this question can from Remus the poor man had never really recovered from the death of James and Lily and betrayal of Sirius then with the disappearance of Harry he was a broken man.

"I found him" was all the wizened head master had to say before the order broke in with question and concerns.

"Is it really him?"

"Alive and well even after all these years"

"How and where"

The old head master held up his hands to stop the barge of questions

"I will tell you but please I am not sure of all the details.

15 years ago on Nov. 1st 1980

Petunia Dursley day started out very normal in fact so normal that when she went to get the milk from the front porch she nearly fainted at the sight of the small bundle on the steps, After hurriedly picking up the small bundle she rushed in to the kitchen where she shrieked for Vernon her overlarge size of a killer whale husband.

"VERNON VERNON GET DOWN HERE"

"coming" called Vernon as he thumped his way down the stairs in the kitchen where his overwrought wife stood eyeing the bundle on the table as if it were a bomb about ready to go off.

"what is that" He spat out at the bundle on the table.

"hers" was the only word she said.

"well get rid of it drown or dump it I don't care remove it or I will" He snarled down at his shocked wife. The healthy wail of the Dursley own son broke through the deadly silence in the room. As Petunia left the room to go fetch her own child she looked Vernon in the eye and said. "Do what ever you want with the child I don't care if it lives or dies" As she Ascended the stairs she heard the front door open and close as Vernon took the bundle that was her sisters child away.

Some Where in London Nov 1st 1980

Vernon thought about leaving the child in a orphanage but they asked questions and kept records. Upon passing a deserted alley he pulled in and garbed the bundle holding the child and tossed it in to a half full dumpster. With in Minutes of Vernon Driving away a black dog jumped in after the child and disappeared with the child not to be seen for 14 long years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two Street Life 101**

Five years had past and the Wizarding world was in a uproar, little Harry James Potter was missing the famous boy who lived was declared MIA presumed dead after Remus Lupin went to visit the child on his 5th Birthday when most children start showing signs of magic to help the Dursleys explain the boys past to hi. Also his parents and there untimely deaths and how much they loved him. Only to be met by the fact that #4 private drive was no longer occupied by the Dursley family they had in fact moved to the united states 2 years before hand according to the neighbor who lived 2 doors down with only one child there son Dudley no one knew there was a second child there at all. These only served to further brake Remus and age Dumbledore before the eyes of there world.

**The Streets of London 1985**

At the age of six Harry already had a group of kids he looked after some older a lot younger but all in need of a champion.

"HEY STOP THAT BOY"

"THEIF OFFICER THAT BOY ROBBED ME" Harry's victim shouts followed him down the streets as he and titan ran clutching his stolen prize zipping through two alleys and down a few inner streets that only a rat knew existed the boy arrived at his gang's home. He slowed to a walk and looked down at his faithful company Titan the dog that pulled him out of the dumpster and more or less raised him.

"arry back com on ruse ur selfs" came the call of the groups lookout. Slowly and quietly the children started to emerge form the corners of the alley. They were dirty and small their clothes ripped and stained.

"whacta brung us today arry" questioned a few of the more brave souls some just stared their empty eyes showing untold horrors that only the owners knew of.

"I's got us some money of a rich guy. Whacta all mange to find?" the group quickly turned out their pockets showing a few coins some half eaten food and one whole apple.

"Looks good gang….."

"arry coppers" came the lookouts warning from his spot. "k ever one hide no noise be ready to run on my signal go" came Harry's reply earlier plans to feed empty stomachs forgotten. As the gang scurried away Harry looked down at Titan and sighed "just another day in paradise"

**Hogwarts September 1****st**** 1990**

Life on the streets is hard enough on an adult but to be a group of small kids its hell on wheels with no exit in sight. Harry 's 11th birthday came and went with no thought as nobody knew their age it was mostly counted by years on the street. A small hidden community felt July 31st pass with great sorrow as their saviour was still MIA presumed dead there was no answer to his school letter and the Dursley still were not located in the USA.

"Albus do you really think the boy is dead?" Mivera asked in a staff meeting just before the start of term.

"I just don't know no one has seen the boy senesce that night no record of him any where not a word to his school letter" came the headmasters reply

"what about that trader Black may be he got to the boy before we managed to have him kissed by the dementors" this came form Filtwick the man had been on hand at blacks capture and trial and thought him the betrayer of the light.

"I for one don't care about the stupid spoiled child if he never shows up I shall die a happy man" Severus sneered at the teachers and with that left the room.

**London Streets September 1****st**** 1980**

A now eleven year old Harry was looking for a new alley to move into the one they currently occupied was being threatened by an opposing group of white gang bangers that often kidnapped rats and used them for grunt work like drug running and sex trade for the girls and some of the boys. Harry had an idea when he was younger he had been running from the coppers and came upon spooks alley no one laid claim to the place because weird things often happened even Titan like to avoid the place. So he went and made sure it was still empty then went to gather his gang and move before the Gang bangers came back because Harry had only just managed to rescue little Leah before the unthinkable happened.

"arry back" came the reedy voice of the look out they had to mount a look out 24/7 to keep them selves safe.

"all yous gather round i's got a new place it great no ones goes there will be safe again" Harry explained to the group

"wheres it?" questioned one of the newer members of the gang he was a run away from an abusive family but was fitting in ok.

"spooks alley Its out of the ways of the bangers wars we be safe" with that the gang quickly gathered their meagre belongings and set out for there new home. Spooks Alley was the alley that ran parallel to diagon alley but on the muggle side Harry's group lived there safely for five years Harry was even seen and robbed some of the wizards as they came and went to the leaky cauldron but was always dismissed as just some muggle child with a black dog.

**Spooks Alley November 1995**

"I thought you said a bunch of muggles lived here Avery"

"Yeah well that's what Malfoy told me" sneered Avery to his companions.

"Why is the Dark Lord want a bunch of kids any way there just filthy muggles not worth the time of day it takes to kill them" questioned one of the other death eaters as he kicked at an overflowing garbage bin.

"There's no one here lets grab a drink before we go look some where else" Came Avery reply as the unofficial leader of this group with that the four men turned and left back down the alley. If a life time on the streets had taught the rats any thing it was how to hide and not be found. After the all clear signal came the gang that had about 12 members quickly held a meeting though they did not know what muggles were they thought it best if they moved on to a new alley. So they grabbed there stuff and with Harry and Titan leading left through the back way of the alley in case the men had left a guard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three The return**

**Italics is when titan and Harry are mind speaking **

Titan had lead the group to what seamed to be a totally abandoned section of town the buildings were all bordered up and there was never any one else around. It was here the gang setup camp till they could figure out what was going on. On there third morning there Harry pulled one of the other members aside.

"Jacks I need to see what going on I will take titan and go look about and find a new place" Harry told his second in command they had been together ever sense Harry found Jack half dead in the middle of winter in the gutter.

"k arry what do you want me to do"

"watch over every ones keep hidden and stay safe if I am not back in a week move on and stay away from spooks" with that said Harry clapped Jack on the shoulder turned and whistled for titan and set off down the strange alley they were living in.

**Hogwarts the end of November**

Severus could not believe the boy was still alive it was only two days after the headmasters meeting telling the Order that he had found Harry Potter. They had sent a mission out almost immediately to bring the boy in only to arrive at his so called home to find it abandoned with no sign of life the order was still monitoring the alley but it had been three days. With a small sigh the man got up and began working on some new healing potions for the order he was still working when Albus called him to his office a couple hours latter.

"Severus my boy I need to speak to you about something?" Albus voice called out form the fire place breaking in to the mans thoughts about Lily's son and his miraculous survival.

"Yes Headmaster I will come up in a minute" with the call answered Albus's head withdrew from the fire place. After casting some spells at the bubbling cauldrons Severus swept out of the dungeons and up to the headmasters office.

"Can I offer you some tea my boy" Albus offered with a smile.

"No thank you. What do you need Headmaster?" Questioned Severus back the blasted man probably wanted him to go look for Potter.

"Well right to business I am sending Remus and Kingsley to diagon alley and I need for you to accompany them"

"Why? Aren't they big boys yet" Severus sneered at Albus

"They are following up on some rumours and I need you there to look around Kockturn alley" Albus continued on as if Severus had not said a word.

"Fine I needed to there any way. What am I looking for in Kockturn Alley?"

"Harry Potter. The others are waiting for you in the entrances hall" Albus replied calmly. Severus's face twisted in to one of pure hate he swept out of the room muttering about stupid children and went to find the others before flooing to the Leaky Cauldron.

**Kockturn Alley**

It had only taken Harry and Titan a few hours to find signs of other people as he slip among the people they ducked in to an empty door frame to observe.

"_What do you think titan? Should we hole up till dark or press on" _

"_Hard to say this place stinks of evil but we will largely be ignored here compared to other places" _

"_I thought you said this place as a dead zone after the fall of Voldemort?" _

"_It was I don't know why the black market is so big again I mean this is the closest we've come to them in about 14 years" _

"_Do you miss it? I mean you grew up in this world"_

"_Nah any world that condemns innocent men to prison with no trial and you to your deadbeat relatives is no world I want part of" _

"_I love you titan I don't know what I would do with out you" _

"_I love you to kid now lets move your dad and I once found a secret exit out of Diagon alley I bet it still there" _

With that Harry and titan slipped back into the crowed and soon found the exit into diagon alley. Not a single death eater recognized him, Harry had even ran full into Lucuis Malfoy in order to pick his pocket the man just push Harry away not realise his money pouch was gone or that the boy who lived his masters most hated enemy was the one who robbed him.

"_Nice move kido now you can buy us some ice cream" Titan called to harry through their mind link. _

"_I thought so it is nice and heavy to this will feed the gang for a couple months" _

"_Harry stop don't move"_ Harry froze on the spot when titian's panicked call through.

"_Moony"_ was all titian had to say. Harry eyes instantly started to comb the crowd looking for man that could blow his cover due to his enhanced werewolf senses. Harry quickly found the man he was standing in a small group and almost as if he felt Harry eyes on him he turned and for the first time Harry saw his fathers other best friend in the flesh.

"_Run Harry RUN NOW"_ yelled titan to the boy instinctively Harry spun and took off back down the alley. Remus had come to diagon alley to look for his best friends son he had been standing talking to the eldest Weasley brothers when he had felt a some one staring at him, he turned and looked in to the emerald eyes of Harry James Potter their eyes met for a minute then the boy spun and took off followed by a black dog.

"Harry" Remus whispered.

"What's that Remus?" Bill questioned as he turned to the man.

"Harry" Remus shouted and took off down the alley after the boy with Bill and Charlie on his heels. Harry ran blindly back the way he came he could heard Remus call out his name he knew Titan was behind him he heard titan say some thing through the link just as he ran smack dab into someone. Severus had just started to head back to the others when some one ran full in to him other person fell back when Severus looked down to berate the person who ran into him, when he looked down in to Lily eyes. Severus stepped back just as Remus, Bill, Charlie and Titan arrived on the scene.

"_Harry stay still and keep your eyes down be prepared to run at all times you got me_" Titan's voice spoke calmly in his head as he nosed around the boy acting like a dog who's master had been hurt.

"Remus what is? What about Harry? Oh hello professor I did not see you there" stated Bill to the two men neither man answered or even acted like they had heard they both just continued to stare down at the boy and dog in middle of the group. Charlie looked at both men as if they were nuts than down at the kid on the ground. When it seemed that no one else was going to help the child up off the ground Charlie step forward to do just that.

"Hey kid let me help you up my name is Charlie Weasley this is my brother Bill the other two I suppose you know from school" he said as he extended his hand towards Harry. Titan who was sitting beside the boy growled at the extended hand.

"_What do we do titan should we run or stay put" _

"_If you want to run I can distract them for you to get away"_

"_No if you do they will catch you and have you kissed cause they all have there heads up their butts we stay for now"_

"Thanks Mr Weasley I am Jim Jackson this is my dog Bob we are visiting from Canada for a few days" at the sound of Harry's voice Remus and Severus seemed to break away from there thoughts. Remus step forward to introduce him self when he heard a snarl directed at him. Harry was happily chatting to the Weasleys but Titan was watching the other two ready to defend Harry from them with his life. Remus looked down at the dog and one word escaped his mouth.

"Black" Harry heard Remus and looked up he saw both Remus and Severus reach for there wands. With out thinking he step side ways and to the shock of the Weasley brothers body checked Snape. Who fell into Remus which was all the time the boy and dog needed they both took to their heels and sprinted off down the alley.

"STOP THAT BOY" screamed an irate potions master.

"HARRY HARRY COME BACK" came Remus cry to the boys retreating figure. Bill and Charlie both took off firing stunners at the boy but Harry dodge them easily. Ten yards to go before the escaping due made the exit there was a soft pop just to their right. There stood Albus Dumbledore who fired two stunners one at Harry and one at Titan as they both fell Remus, Severus, Bill and Charlie ran up.

"We found him Headmaster we found Harry Potter. The Boy –Who – Lived has returned


End file.
